


Purification

by Eldritch



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiwa goes home. But first, there's something he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purification

The first night he was back, Hiwa didn't stay with Byakuroku for long. He was sick of being fussed over, for one thing, and knew from experience that the snake would mother him endlessly once he found out about the wings. But more importantly than that, Hiwa smelled like human, and he had to do something about _that_ before he could even think about letting another ayakashi around him for long.

He'd learned that lesson far too well already.

Even if it was okay for some ayakashi to spend time around humans and smell like they did, it wasn't something that Hiwa, next in line to be the Master of Amaza, could do. So as he sat on the large stump he called his own, he slowly began to strip out of his clothes. First the haori, then his pants. He had to lean over to finish tugging those off, and bit back a startled cry as the motion sent a wave of searing pain through his back.

Shakily, he stood up, clutching the clothes in a bundle to his chest. They smelled like Ginshu, he realized distractedly as he began to walk through the forest. Not just _human_, but Ginshu in particular -- warmth and sugar from his snacks and the faint hint of incense. Hiwa resisted the urge to press his nose to the cloth and inhale, because they also smelled like dried blood and besides, who'd want to smell like Ginshu, anyway?

The small stream that ran through the woods was only a few yards ahead. Still holding the clothes, he slowly stepped into the cold, clear water. It was nearly winter, and the water felt like it -- it was like ice as it swirled around his ankles. Taking a deep breath, Hiwa steeled himself with thoughts of what would happen if he _didn't_ do this and the others found out. Inch by inch he moved deeper into the water, shivering uncontrollably by the time it was up to his chest. He ducked his head under the surface and yelped as the freezing water bit into the still-healing wounds on his back. It was too much, but he had to do it, so he scrubbed at his hair (Ginshu had liked to pet it, feel the strands slip through his fingers as he lulled Hiwa to sleep through the pain) until he was satisfied enough to come back up, gasping for breath.

His clothes were a wet lump against his chest, but he didn't have the patience to wash them, too. His teeth were chattering as he climbed out of the stream, belatedly realizing that he had nothing to dry off with in the cool night air. The bandages Ginshu had wrapped him in (his hands had been gentle as they skimmed over his skin) still clung to his skin. He should get rid of those, too, he thought, but that would mean leaving his back exposed, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Hiwa?" Byakuroku's voice cut through Hiwa's internal debate like a cold knife. He'd been too distracted to hear the unmistakable sound of the snake slithering through the woods until it was too late. "Hiwa, what are you doing out here? It's freezing..."

Hiwa stared up at Byakuroku through wet hair plastered to his forehead, as though daring him to comment on his wet and miserable appearance. Byakuroku's expression was concerned, and his slit eyes suddenly widened as he looked the boy over.

"...oh, Hiwa," he said softly, his hand going to cover his mouth in horror. "Your _wings_."

There was something about the compassion in his voice, the pitying understanding that make Hiwa start to shake from more than just the cold. He didn't protest when Byakuroku lowered himself far enough to oh-so-carefully wrap his arms around Hiwa's shoulders, just pressing himself to the snake's stomach and squeezing his eyes shut against the tears that had begun to escape from his eyes.

And the worst part was, when Byakuroku's smooth, cool hand gently stroked his hair, all Hiwa could think was that Ginshu's hand had been _warm_.


End file.
